


i know a place

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based off a song, Cottage core, Flowers, Hope, Lyricism, M/M, Running Away, based of a dream, very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sunflowers would take over the air, yellow leaves and brown seeds shielding Tyler’s vision as the grass held the hands of two. The ground would be green, soft enough to pick and blow into the breeze, evergreen trees smiling down at his love’s chocolate chip nose.He would be safe.





	i know a place

**Author's Note:**

> oh, to dream. 
> 
> big hugs and thanks to rory for editing. love u my (platonic) soulmate !!!

There’s not a day that goes by that Tyler doesn’t think of running away with him.

There’s not a day that goes by when he doesn’t imagine the soft loving touch of the sunshine taking over every inch of his body. He imagines running in clovers, his feet pounding against the warm pavement as he leaves all behind. All except for the one that brought the touch of May into his floral brain. 

Sunflowers would take over the air, yellow leaves and brown seeds shielding Tyler’s vision as the grass held the hands of two. The ground would be green, soft enough to pick and blow into the breeze, evergreen trees smiling down at his love’s chocolate chip nose. He would be safe. 

The sea would sing their minds to sleep, hearts being thrown into the mist of the sleepy air. The sky would be painted with firm brushstrokes of teal. The shade of sand reflecting against the place Tyler will go. 

Tyler and his dear would escape, a shaky house holding all the questions and tangled weeds working their way in. The fear once grasping the two will leave them on the cracked road, minds seeping in the silence of love.

Once they run away, Tyler will fall to the earth. The sun will beam on him with every thought of soft orange and yellow. His soul will be free, and he will be at rest.

Tyler will be in love. He will be in love with Josh. He will spend hours tucking wild flowers the color of December behind Josh’s ear. A smile the color of his darling’s hair will run over his face as he finds a home in his laugh. 

And there he will stay.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by _ i know a place_ by conan gray.


End file.
